


Distractions

by Roshwen



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Because work is boring and sometimes you just need a quick break, Before Making Love, Caszekiel smut, Ezekiel's nickname is Fingers for a reason, F/M, Lots of kissing, Making Out, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 22:13:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12419319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roshwen/pseuds/Roshwen
Summary: REWRITE. Cassandra and Ezekiel are at work, like the good little LITs they are, when they get a little... distracted.





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> So, the more I reread the first version of this, the more I hated it. So I decided to rewrite and repost it. For constructive criticism and incoherent yelling, my [Tumblr](hedgehog-o-brien.tumblr.com) is always open!

Digitizing Charlene’s account ledgers was a mammoth task but, as Jenkins so eloquently put it: ‘at least it keeps you out of trouble, and more importantly, out of my hair until the next magical apocalypse,’ right before he unceremoniously shoved Ezekiel into the Library’s brand new IT room. Surprisingly, Ezekiel had given in after putting up only a token protest, and was now poring over centuries worth of figures, trying to find the fastest and most efficient way to bring the Library’s accounts into the 21 st  century.

When Cassandra looks into the IT room an hour or so later, she smiles at the sight of Ezekiel scowling at one of the ledgers. She knows Charlene’s handwriting is absolutely horrendous and anyone keeping records for over a thousand years would have developed a _very_ personal shorthand. It might be that cracking her books requires advanced cryptography more than any accounting know-how.

‘You need help?’ she asks, still smiling.

Ezekiel looks up, his scowl giving way to a smile as well. ‘You don’t happen to know what the hell a ‘‘fr dmg/fr prfng phnx rm’ is, do you? Or why it only shows up every fifty odd years or so?’

Cassandra shakes her head before opening the door a bit wider and stepping into the room, awkwardly balancing her laptop, notebook and a stack of ancient volumes on top of each other. ‘Nope, sorry,’ she says, ‘but do you mind if I join you? Flynn’s back from his latest mission and he and Eve… well, you know.’

According to the face Ezekiel makes, he does know. ‘Sure, come on in.’

So Cassandra closes the door and walks over to the desk opposite Ezekiel’s, putting down her load and arranging everything just right for a marathon research session. Book #1 to the left, propped up against a stack of books #2, #3, and #4, laptop in front and notebook to the right, with a mug of tea moving around between them. She didn’t bring the mug herself, but it mysteriously appears out of thin air whenever she plans to sit down somewhere for more than an hour. Apparently the Library likes to keep its Librarians hydrated.

Silence falls in the IT room, punctuated only by the scribbling of her pen, the soft humming of Ezekiel’s computer and the rustling of pages. All those little noises weave together to a soft, melodious symphony, a calming blanket of background music and Cassandra soon loses herself in the mathemagical principles of Isaac Newton.

That is, until Ezekiel’s knee bumps hers under the desk and the music stops. Cassandra has worked with Ezekiel long enough to tell the difference between an accidental knee bump and a deliberate one, and this one is definitely deliberate. She looks up and sees that he is grinning at her, that special grin that makes her insides twist in a very good way, and she can’t help but grin back. ‘What?’

Ezekiel shrugs. ‘You’re distracting,’ he says, as if Cassandra hasn’t spent the last ten minutes trying to focus on her research instead of Ezekiel’s fingers dancing over the keyboard. She doesn’t say that, though. Instead, she shakes her head, firmly ignoring the way Ezekiel’s hand steals its way over to her desk, his fingers starting to trace delicate patterns on the back of her wrist. ‘What do you say we take a break?’ he says, his voice low and the words feel like a soft caress against her cheek.

She shakes her head again, reluctantly freeing her hand from his grasp. ‘We agreed,’ she says. ‘Not while we’re at work.’ Although why they ever agreed on that, she couldn’t for the life of her remember.

Ezekiel’s face falls a little, but he draws his hand back and nods. ‘Okay,’ he says, not pressing her any further and Cassandra loves him for it.

‘When we’re done,’ she tells, smiling in a way that she hopes is both apologetic and full of promise. ‘I’ll be all yours as soon as we get home.’

That earns her another grin, one that makes the temperature in the room go up several degrees. ‘Okay,’ Ezekiel says again and the word drops heavy and warm into Cassandra’s stomach. She smiles back before returning her attention to her work and soon, the quiet symphony from before starts up again. But there’s something different about it now; there’s an undertone, barely audible at first but growing stronger every minute, like a drum coming in to underscore the melody of the other instruments. It grows louder and louder, drowning out the soft clacking of Ezekiel’s keyboard and the formulas taking shape inside her notebook until Cassandra can’t ignore it any longer. She snaps her laptop shut and looks at Ezekiel in exasperation. ‘Damn it,’ she whispers, making him laugh.

‘Three hours still to go, princess,’ he says. ‘Unless you do wanna take that break now?’

She does. And apparently it shows on her face, because Ezekiel is suddenly out of his chair and standing in front of her, cupping Cassandra’s face in one hand and tilting it upwards so he can catch her mouth in a kiss. It’s short and gentle, and when Ezekiel lets go he says: ‘I think we’d better talk to Stone about this whole ‘not at work’ nonsense because you,’ he kisses the tip of her nose, which makes her giggle, and then her forehead which makes her smile, ‘are way to distracting to just sit there and not touch anything.’

Speaking of touch, the fabric of Ezekiel’s shirt is very soft, as is his skin underneath it. For a moment, Cassandra just enjoys sliding her hands up and down Ezekiel’s back as he continues to place tiny kisses all over her face. She loves the way he always starts out slow like this, no matter how much he might want to dive straight in. He always makes a point of letting her know she is both loved and desired in a way that she hasn’t really experienced before. It would bring a lump to her throat if she thought about it for too long, but right now, she has better things to do. Like standing up and turning around in one fluid motion, pushing Ezekiel down into the chair and landing on top of him, slightly heavier than she meant to so she knocks the wind out of them both.

‘Hey,’ he murmurs when he has his breath back, his voice a warm caress against her cheek. She is sitting in his lap, one of Ezekiel’s hands heavy on her hip, his fingers already easing their way into her top, the other splayed across her back to keep her steady.

‘Hey,’ she whispers back before taking his face in her hands and pulling him close for another kiss. Ezekiel responds immediately, wrapping his arms tight around her waist and kissing her back like he does everything else in life: with great enthusiasm, a lot of flair and a complete lack of regard for safety or, in this case, oxygen. When they have to break away gasping for breath, Ezekiel moves on to press bruising kisses to Cassandra’s cheek, her ear and down to her neck, leaving a trail of red-purple marks and making her groan as each kiss feels like drops of warm, liquid gold against her skin. Her hands steal their way back into his shirt again and soon after, Cassandra’s top goes sailing across the room, followed by Ezekiel’s shirt and Cassandra’s bra. Cassandra’s eyes fall closed and she lets out a moan as Ezekiel moves his mouth down further, catches her nipple between his lips and sucks gently, his teeth only just grazing her sensitive skin. He lets go with a soft pop and Cassandra groans at the cold air where his mouth used to be before Ezekiel turns his attention to the other nipple, making her moan again. Meanwhile, one of Ezekiel’s hands is inching its way up her leg, his fingers stroking the sensitive skin on the inside of her thigh in a way that’s making Cassandra’s heart speed up with anticipation.

She didn’t bestow the nickname ‘Fingers’ on Ezekiel for nothing, you know.

Her own fingers are busy unbuttoning his shirt, because however good he might be, she is _not_ letting Ezekiel have all the fun right now. The shirt falls open and she bends down to place a sloppy kiss at the hollow of his throat, right above his sternum, reveling in the way his pulse jumps under her mouth and his breath hitches for a moment. There’s a new symphony starting up in the room by now, one of breathy moans and muffled gasps, of soft hums and barely repressed giggles because neither of them can resist tickling the other _just_ a little when the opportunity presents itself, a new and exciting melody that only intensifies when Cassandra shifts and presses closer against the bulge that’s formed in Ezekiel’s jeans. Ezekiel hisses, his head drops against her shoulder and Cassandra just has to run her fingers through his feathery soft hair before she presses a kiss to his temple and whispers: ‘We should probably lock the door’.

Ezekiel looks up, his pupils blown so wide his eyes are almost black, grinning at her like she’s the Koh I Noor diamond and he is about to break into the vault and abscond with her. _You’re mine,_ that grin says, and it sends shivers up Cassandra’s spine. ‘Just how far were you planning to take this, Cass?’ he asks.

Cassandra doesn’t reply, just gives Ezekiel a sweet smile and lets him figure it out. It doesn’t take him long.

‘ _Cassandra,’_ he says in a mock scandalized voice which makes Cassandra collapse into a fit of giggles, ‘we’re at _work!’_

‘Hey,’ she says, kissing him softly, ‘if we’re going to break the rules, we might as well do it properly.’

‘And now you’re stealing my lines,’ Ezekiel murmurs into her mouth, but he does not protest as Cassandra stands up and moves towards the door. Instead he stands up as well and follows her, already tugging at the waist of her skirt before she has even turned the key. When the door is safely locked, Ezekiel crowds her back against the wall and kisses her hard. His mouth is hot and bruising on hers as he presses up against her, moving against her in a way that sets a fire burning low in Cassandra’s gut and even though there’s barely any space left between them, Cassandra wraps her arms around Ezekiel and pulls him even closer because she needs _more_ and she needs it _now._

‘You first, princess’ Ezekiel says, his voice so low she can barely hear him. ‘What can I do for you?’

His hand is moving underneath her skirt again, stroking a fiery path up her thigh, his fingers edging teasingly along the edge of her panties and Cassandra does not have to think long about her answer. She takes his hand, presses it right between her legs and grinds down against it in an unspoken demand. ‘Like that,’ she breathes, right before Ezekiel makes a couple of ninja moves that Cassandra can’t quite follow but that end with her skirt and panties pooled around her ankles and two of Ezekiel’s fingers deep inside her.

‘ _God yes,’_ Cassandra can’t help but whisper as her eyes fall shut with relief because _finally._ She leans forward, bracing herself against Ezekiel’s chest as his thumb starts dancing a slow waltz over her clit, setting off silver sparks inside her with every touch. Then Ezekiel speeds up, setting a punishing rhythm with his fingers and swirling his thumb around in a way that has Cassandra trembling and moaning against him in just a couple of minutes. With every movement, every twist and every turn he sends waves of pleasure coursing through her and she does her best to ride them out, to not let them wash her away just yet, but it’s getting harder and harder with every passing minute and Cassandra knows she won’t be able to hold out for very long.

Ezekiel is talking to her now, murmuring endearments against her ear, comparing her to famous jewelry and priceless gemstones and if you had asked Cassandra a year ago about the erotic qualities of a slightly scratchy voice with an Australian accent so heavy you could practically see the kangaroos hopping behind it, she would have shrugged and looked a little doubtful. But Ezekiel’s words slide warm and smooth against her skin, creating waves of their own so she finally has to let go, collapsing boneless against Ezekiel in one huge, shuddery breath. He catches her, holds her tight as everything around her falls away for a moment until it’s just her, adrift on the ocean with only Ezekiel’s heartbeat thrumming in her ear to anchor her.

‘Ezekiel,’ she whispers after she drifts back to reality again. Ezekiel shifts uncomfortably in response and Cassandra realizes he is rock hard against her. ‘What do you want?’ she asks, already trying to get his pants open with one hand because she still kind of needs the other one to keep herself upright.

‘In you,’ he whispers back. ‘Can I… can I come in you?’

Cassandra nods because right now, Ezekiel can pretty much do anything he wants as far as she’s concerned. ‘Yeah,’ she says, ‘but my legs feel like jello. Do you think the desk will hold me?’

She has barely finished the sentence before Ezekiel flashes her a massive grin and lifts her off her feet to carry her bridal style to the other side of the room. ‘Let’s find out.’

 


End file.
